What a way to go A Demetri story
by EllaJacobs
Summary: Demetri meet a young girl at a Linkin Park concert. What will happen? Lemony goodness


Contest : Volturi Love Contest

Title : What a way to go

Pen name : EllaJacobs

Pairing : Demetri/Elizabeth

Summary : Demetri meet a young girl at a Linkin Park concert. What will happen? Lemony goodness

Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight

As I stood off to the side entrance, waiting, I held onto a pair of tickets in my hand that read, 'One republic and Linkin Park in concert one night only back stage pass'. I looked around for him, not knowing where the fuck he could be. I knew this would happen; he is so unreliable.

As I looked up, I saw the most gorgeous man I have ever seen walking towards me. I instantly looked down at the ground, blushing, under his piercing gaze. _Why is he coming towards me? Do I know him?_, I questioned silently, shaking my head slightly.

__

No I can't know him. I would remember that face

, I thought when a pair of feet came into view. I breathed out quietly and looked up. His lips turned up into a sexy smile. I parted my lips, trying to speak but nothing came out. I felt my skin become heated under his gaze. I heard him chuckle as he reached out and ran the back of his hand down my cheek. My eyes closed involuntary at the feeling of his cold fingers, sparks running through my body as he touched me.

"Hello there, all alone?" he asked. I nodded my head slightly, still completely dazzled by his touch.

"I have been watching you, you know. You shouldn't be standing out here all alone. It's dark; never know who might be around." he smirked.

I bit my bottom lip and looked around. It _had_ gotten quiet out here since the doors have opened for crowds to go in. There were only a few sparse couplings of people hanging round the car park around us.

I moved a little closer to him and almost whispered, "Well it's a good thing you came along then, isn't it?" giving him the cheekiest grin I could muster in my state.

My face turned red, betraying me the effort to act confident. "I'm Elizabeth... I mean Liz, Nice to meet you."

He chuckled again, moving his hand up, brushing my hair off my shoulder exposing more of my neck. My heart started beating faster and I noticed he swallowed hard but kept running his hand over my shoulder and down my spine coming to rest in the small of my back.

While turning us slightly toward the entrance, in direction of the ticket counter he said, "Forgive me for being so rude as to not introducing myself. I'm Demetri and the pleasure is mine. If you don't mind, I would like to accompany you inside. I wouldn't want you to miss out." My lips slid into a wide grin.

I nodded as I felt his hand push gently on my back to move us inside. "Thank you. I have these great tickets and got stood up. I mean who gives up back stage passes!" I blurted out rather quickly.

He laughed and nodded, "Yes, How could anyone stand you up? He isn't worthy of your time." His eyes gleaming with a slight evil glint; I should be scared but it only made him sexier.

Unable to come up with anything to response, I settled with a "hmm thanks?"

I looked at ground as we walked, to hide the damn blush cause hell, It's probably the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to me. Seriously this amazingly hot guy wants to come to the concert with me and I swear one look at that smile... Ugh then he laughed. My god, I'm glad I'm not wearing panties or they would have been very damp!

__

Why was I being so shy? This isn't me but he does something to me. I feel it especially with those sparks I get every time he touches me,

I thought.

After showing our tickets, we walked inside the arena and made our way through the crowds. Wanting to lead the way, a little further in he stopped and turned half way around, offering me his hand; not wanting to lose me. I smiled to myself, placing my hand in his and gripping it tight.

__

This is so much better than the date I had originally planned for

, I thought to myself

After finding a spot he liked, he pulled me in front of him, facing the stage with enough room between us that I could dance if I wanted to. A few minutes later Linkin Park came on stage and I started to move with the music. I look behind me, smiling to see him watching me as I move. His eyes raked up and down my body. I bit my lip and turned back around keep swaying my hips.

We listened to the first few songs, talking a bit in between the songs till I became more comfortable with him and stepped back to move closer to him. He slid his hands round my waist letting them rest low on my hips, pressing himself into me. I continued to sway my body, knowing my ass was brushing against him.

I smirked to myself, feeling him becoming aroused by my actions. My movements got slower but had more purpose, letting my body melt into his. I felt his hands move to grasp my hips harder the more I grind into him. Linkin Park "Numb" began playing. My breathing ragged, as I found myself getting extremely turned on.

My hands snake up to grab the hair at the nape of his neck, causing my shirt to rise up and exposing a few centimeters of pale milky skin on my stomach. Keeping my eyes on the band, he raised his hands up my sides. My breathing hitched, making my chest rise and fall hard, when I felt his thumbs graze the sides of my breasts, his fingers leaving a cold trail as they move up and down my arms.

They reach the tips of my fingers that are woven into his hair. He leaned down, brushing his lips softly on my skin and starts kissing my neck. I leaned my head back against him, letting it roll to the side slightly. He then slid his tongue along to my ear almost as if he was tasting me and whispered, "I need to have you. Alone."

I let out a small moan, gasping as he bites into my skin, gently piercing it and licking the bite mark he surely left. His hands moved down my body and gripped my waist hard. Suddenly I felt vibrating in his chest, followed by a low growl in my ear. I let go of his hair and he turned me around, kissing me hard.

The song ended and all I hear is my heart beat pounding in my ears. His hands moved from my waist down over my ass, then sliding it under my thigh grabbing my leg and hitching it round his hip and pushing into me, letting me feel his hardness. I moaned and deepened the kiss, not wanting to stop but did after a few minutes. I pulled away panting, needing air.

I showed him the backstage pass, looking into his black, lust filled eyes. He nodded, understanding my request.

So caught up in the moment, I had forgotten about all the people around us. I took a quick scan of the crowd and it was almost like we went unnoticed. They were so into the music, it felt like we were in our own little bubble. Just then, One Republic started their set and I was pulled out of my thoughts by a tug on my hand. I looked up at him, and he winked at me, nodding towards the stage. I licked my lips thinking of our kiss and grinning wickedly. I was definitely ready for more.

Following him through all the people, we made it to the security guards. On showing them our passes they let us pass. We walked up the stairs and I was momentarily got star struck at the fact that "One Republic" is playing only a few feet from where I was standing.

I felt Demetri behind me. His breath on my neck and slowly sucking on my earlobe, "Mmm Liz, you taste... mmm delicious." He breathed in, using his incredibly sexy voice. I felt his smile against my skin and my eyes closing, feeling his tongue swirl around my lobe and the sensation hitting right to my centre.

I rubbed my thighs together, trying to get some kind of friction. Sliding his hand round my hip, over my skirt to the soft skin on my thigh, his cold fingers moved under my skirt, continuing up to my smooth centre.

I gasped as I felt the cold against the fiery heat of my clit. I put my hand over his to stop him. "Not here" I whispered, breathing hard.

Looking round, I pointed at a closed door. "Let's try in there." I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the door. Opening it slowly, I looked around to check for people. It looked like an office of some sort. As soon as the coast was clear, he grabbed me and kissed me passionately, closing the door with our bodies pressed up against it. Panting and moaning into his kiss, I turned us round so he was against the door. I planted kisses along his jaw line and down his neck.

I heard that rumble start in his chest again. I bit down on the nape of his neck like he did to me and making spirals with my tongue. I kissed and licked his collar bone. I ran my hands down his chest, feeling his amazing body under his shirt, coming to the hem of the shirt. My fingertips skimming under his shirt feeling his ice cold marble like skin.

I found the button, undoing it then slowly unzipping them, gliding my hand into his pants gasping at how hard and perfect he felt in my hand. I began to move my hand up and down him. I heard his breathing sped up as I lower myself down. Lifting his shirt a bit, I kissed his abs then his stomach, licking one long line down to his hip. Finally I knelt before him, licking my bottom lip before swirling my tongue over the tip.

Passion giving over, he grips my hair, holding my head to him. I took him into my mouth. My lips moving back and forth along his hardness. I let out a moan, taking him in deeper, hitting the back of my throat. Just then I felt a slight pull on my hair, pulling away from him.

Stopping I look up into his black eyes and smirked, "Too much?"

With that he picked me up, wrapping my legs around his body as he brings me over to the desk. Laying me down, he ripped open my shirt. He leaned over, sucking on my nipples. Letting out a loud moan I pull his body down on me.

"Fuck me Dem..." is all I could get out before he made contact with my wet core. His fingers feeling my wetness, flicking then circling my clit as he pressed himself hard against my entrance.

With a slow, but powerful thrust, he was completely inside me. "Oh fuck!" I cried out. I could hear muffled sounds of One Republic's "All the right moves " as my mind went blank and all I could think was how incredible this felt.

He moved in and out of me slowly at first, enjoying the feeling. I grabbed at his hair, pulling his face up to mine and pressing our lips together; remaining locked together which then turn to fierce, passionate kiss, awakening a hunger within me. My fingers trailed through his hair, giving light tugs. Demetri moaned against me, thrusting deeper and harder.

I slid my tongue out, and then back in before sucking on his lower lip. Panting, I called out "Holy hell Dem, so close!"

His hands grabbed my hip bones, pulling me to him, thrusting up, hitting my sweet spot over and over. His body rested carefully on top of mine as if to not put his whole weight on me. I moaned and arched my back. My body tensing, muscles tightening round him.

Breathing heavy, I dug my nails into his back as I started to cum, "DEMETRI! I'm... I'm..."

He moved his lips to mine, kissing me deep as my orgasm washed over me. When my breathing slowed, he moved his lips to my neck. Nibbling and kissing from my shoulder to the spot just behind my ear, his teeth grazing my skin while I felt him still rock hard rocking back and forth inside me. He starting moving faster and I knew he was close. I pushed myself down against him as he thrust up into me and a loud growl escaped him as I felt his release inside me.

His teeth pressed firmly against my skin as my heart pounded, then a searing pain shot through my neck. "Dem? What the fu.." I got cut off by a feeling of dizziness. As he sucked on my neck, my body became heavy and my eyes couldn't stay open. I tried to scream his name but only a faint whisper came out. "Demetri... I'm...." I managed before everything went black

* * *

Leave me some Love, Let me know what you think of my first try.


End file.
